Currently known orange squeezing machines utilize rotating drums provided with a number of alveoli which act together with squeezing cones which also rotate so as to squeeze halves of oranges or other types of fruit which have been previously cut by a central blade. Ordinarily, squeezing cones rotate by means of a translation movement, the squeezing action being applied gradually to half of an orange or other type of fruit.
These conventional machines do not take full advantage of the juices which can be obtained from the various types of fruit, and in some cases it is very difficult to gain access to machine interiors for cleaning purposes.